Dark will not last forever
by Yugo-Azuma
Summary: The romance story between Kyo and Athena. I know that it is odd, but let's give it a try OK? review plz!


Maybe I am the only one with this idea, since I haven't seen any stories about Kyo and Athena anywhere in the fanfiction. Maybe I miss it, or it really never exists. Anyway, I really think that this pair is cute together. So, let's give it a try, okay? Peace to all the fans of this hero and heroine!

Disclaimer : I don't own any of these characters below. They are all property of SNK.

**Dark Will Not Last Forever**

It was a nice day in Tokyo, Japan. Soft wind breezed throughout the air, bringing some delicate sakura petal with them. There, laid down under some large sakura trees, a man with dark black hair inhale his breath heavily.

Letting his hair drip down his face, he tried to close his eyes, and enjoying the peaceful moment he had right now. Even with all the trouble happened in his life before, he feels that he really deserved some peaceful time alone. Without any interference from ANY one and in ANY form. But still, it seems that fate wanted to differ for that guy's life.

"Kusanagi-kun? Is that you?" A girl…

'Great… Bad time to interrupt me…, can't you choose any more precise moment next time?' thought the man sarcastically. He opened his eyes slightly, and turns his face around to see his visitor.

"So.., that's really YOU!" squeaked the girl voice again. Make Kyo feel more and more annoyed at that time. "Yeah, it's me alright. What do you want?" replied Kyo in his harsh tone, that resulting on a frown in the girl's face.

"You don't look so well, Kusanagi-kun… I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" asked her innocently.

'Oh no, you are not interrupting me… you are ruining my whole afternoon..' thought Kyo again. But then he decided to answer differently. "No, I just wanted to have a peaceful rest in the afternoon. Is there anything you want, Asamiya-san?" said him, matter-of-factly.

"Well, nothing in particular, really, I thought I just want to check you out." replied her casually. 'If there is nothing you want, you should at least be kind enough to leave me alone, NOW, Athena Asamiya. Before I put a hurt on your cute face there.' ……….

…….Huh? Wait… Did I say she is cute? Bah… I guess being stressed out has a really bad effect for someone's brain, huh?' grumbled him depressed.

Athena watched all of Kyo's expression during mumbling his curse, with amusement smile on her face; she tried to contain her giggle, but failed miserably. That later, bring Kyo's menacing eyes back to her.

"What's so funny, Asamiya-san?" asked him with his trademark 'Don't-mess-with-me-if you-want to-live' glare.

"No.., it's nothing really…, I just…Just…ahahahaha…!" There! She laughed miserably, in front of the ever so dangerous Kyo Kusanagi, the Master of Red Flame… Oh, what could be worse?

"You don't laugh like that if there is nothing in particular, Asamiya-san…." grumbled him coldly, while trying his best to hold down his flaming rage in his temple vein.

"Oh.., okay, okay, I'll tell you… But… Promise you won't get angry?"

"Depends.."

"I won't tell you then.."

"Bah, have it your way, then…"

With that, Kyo turn his back to face her again, trying to sleep his day by ignoring the girl behind him. While Athena looked at him back, with another frown on her face.

"Kusanagi-kun.."

'That's it! What is her problem anyway?' "What now?" asked him back. As annoyed as possible.

"I'm still here, you know.."

"I realized that"

"Then, shouldn't you get up and face me, like a man should do when their companion is around?"

'This girl has some guts to order me around, hasn't she? But, ironically, I cannot just blast her head off like I would do to others… I wonder why…' mumbled Kyo silently, lifting his body up with his muscled arm (which make Athena blushed a bit when she took a sight on it), and facing her once more.

"What?"

Athena watched Kyo's eyes intently. Ignoring the annoyed frown that formed on his face, as soon as Athena does nothing else rather than examining him. 'wow.. It's the first time I've ever seen Kusanagi-kun this close! He is far from bad! So handsome and charming! No wonder I fell for him from the first grade in High School.. It's a pity that he already has my close friend as his girlfriend…' thought Athena a bit disappointed.

But she shook them off quickly, as she realized that Kyo is not staying in front of her anymore. Instead, he took his previous place and continued to have his nap. Totally ignoring her!

"Kusanagi-kun! I'm not done with you.. Don't you dare to give me your back before I'm finished!" cried Athena out loud, placing her hand on the hips.

"You are not done? Humph.. you barely doing anything at all.. What do you expect me to do? Just staying there like an idiot and wasting my precious nap time? No, thanks…"

"Well, at least you can try and talk to me? It's good to share something with friend, you know?"

"I don't have anything to talk to you."

"Ooh, okay then, let me find something for you. How about Yuki? You know, your dear girlfriend…" Athena feel a little bit hurt when she said the last word, but it's the only way to attract this guy's attention, so, she decided to bear with it.

Kyo's body seems to be stiffened for a while. 'There! That should hit the point..' thought Athena proud to herself. While eyeing the guy in front of her with broad smile on her face, until she fully faced him…. And then, she realized that she hit something else.

"Ku…Kusanagi-kun…?" mumbled Athena in horrid of his grim face and that menacing plus burning eyes full of hatred.

"DON'T EVER talk about her again. You got me?" hissed him dangerous. Threaten all the soul of Athena to jump out of her body.

Too afraid to talk, Athena can only stand still. Watching all the rage which suddenly rose in Kyo's face, and waited motionlessly, until it faded little by little...revealing back the previous charming guy that this girl always long for.

Athena gained her composure back, as soon as Kyo's eyes diverted from her. She began to rub her chest, trying her best to calm her racing beat of heart, while on the same time watching the back of Kyo Kusanagi which began to walk away from her.

"Wait..! Kusanagi-kun.." No response, Kyo still walked as if no one has ever there before.

"Kusanagi-kun! Wait for me..!" cried Athena again, trying her best to call him back. But there is still no significant result.

Athena couldn't hold it anymore, she ran as fast as she could, and hug Kyo's body as tight as possible. She doesn't care if Kyo will get even angrier, and burn her body right away. All that left in her mind was to sooth the pain that was shown on his face while letting out his rage before. It might be only a glimpse of sadness. But for Athena, who had her eye on him since the first grade of high school, it could be a direct pierce to the heart. She didn't like it! Hell, she hates it! She doesn't want to see Kyo suffered more than he deserved to! That won't be fair to him!

"Asamiya-san…" said that man's low voice… creeping down Athena's spine as it goes through her ear. But, she refuses to give up. Closing her eyes defiantly, she cried out "It doesn't matter what you will do to me! Be it burn me to crisp or blaze me slowly with your rage! I don't give it a care! Just let me be with you! I don't want to see you like this! I hate to see you depressed! So, please…, let me try to help you with any problem you had, and any way I can.."

Kyo didn't say anything at all. He only looked down on Athena with unreadable expression on his face. "Please, Kusanagi-kun…" cried her again, within her sobbing. Waiting for any responds from Kyo.

For her surprise, Kyo, didn't answer with a single word. Instead, he brushed his hand on her beautifully long hair, while smiling sadly to her. "Thank you for your care, Asamiya-san… but I'm afraid that I don't deserve it" said him in a weak tone. Almost breaking Athena down.

"No! you deserve more than this! Just tell me! Just tell me what is going on, Kusanagi-kun!" cried her desperately, doesn't want to let go of her hug to him.

"Asamiya-san… I broke up…. with Yuki… two weeks ago…" Athena was shocked to hear that. As far as she might predict, this kind of things will always be the last in her thought. They were so perfect to each other, and seem to love their mate like there is no other human in the world. But now…, they broke up? How this can be?

"E..Eh? Pardon, Kusanagi-kun?"

Kyo inhale his heavy breath again, "As I said, I broke up with her two weeks ago.."

"B..But.. how can this be happening? I mean… both of you seems to be in good term all the time…, Why now?" inquired Athena curious about the whole issue.

"She said, that I didn't give her enough attention to her lately.. Well, I do realize that, but, I surely didn't do that on purpose, you know? I have enough trouble at hand with NESTS and all, and there she is… throwing me deeper to the hell's pit with that breaking up statement. What could be worse, you say?" asked Kyo back, with sad expression in his eye.

Athena couldn't believe it! How could Yuki do that to him? Can she at least understanding the situations Kyo is in? How can she break him up in this moment of all time? When he needs support from her more than ever! Why? 'Oh! I can't believe it…!'

"You see, Asamiya-san.., maybe it's true that I'm not normal guy… that I'm bestowed with the ability to produce fire from my very own hands and all.., that I have an ex-clans man closely related to Orochi himself, but… still… I too, can feel hurt inside me. I'm not totally wretched monster which only know how to fight… I am…" Kyo never has any chance to continue his blabbering, his mouth were closed tightly by Athena lips, as she suddenly kissed him without further ado.

Kyo's eyes shot open in surprised, when he realized what had happened. First, he was frozen in shock.., but after a while, he began to kiss Athena back, without breaking up the mouth pleasure that flow freely in their body and mind, Kyo snaked his hand up to Athena's back, and hug her tightly. Lifting the girl higher to the heaven, and encourage her to go for more.

That passionate kiss gone for a few minutes, and the only reason they broke it, is just because their need of air inside their lungs, which has been spent till the last drop by that previous kiss. Looking at each other lovingly, Athena smiles her sweetest ever to the guy in front of her. "Don't ever say that you are not normal, again…. That's just not the proud and arrogant Kyo Kusanagi I love…, you got that, mister?" asked her, teasing him, while he countered with a slight smile on his face.

"Loud and clear, Asamiya-san…"

"Oow-ow-ow, not that again… Do you really think I'll let you call me that after our kiss earlier? Try some others.., Kusanagi-kun"

"That's unavoidable, isn't it? well, what do you prefer me to call you from now on, girl?" asked Kyo back with his grin on her.

"Well, that depends, what am I to you, right now? I can suggest any name based on your answer" said Athena with hope in her heart. Praying that Kyo will not reject her flat on the face, even though she has blurted out her feelings to him before, unintentionally.

Well, she did want it, but at least not now… after he got broke up and all. But still, on the other side of her, she would hope that Kyo will respond to her love. Positively.

"Well, you know…, Asamiya-san… maybe it is a little TOO fast…, and I don't know how to say it… but…" Athena almost fell down instantly to hear that. It's over… Kyo did really reject her! Flat! 'God… it's never been so hurt in this chest before…'

"But.., would you give me a chance to try and share this life with you? With all it's sweet and bitterness? Would you give me a chance to look for you and care for you further than I have before?"

Athena looked back at Kyo with startled, teary eyes and unlimited happiness on her face. "Are.. Are you proposing to me, Kusanagi-kun?" asked her delighted. "In a shorter version, I think yes.., Asamiya-san.. I should know better not to dwell in the past for too long… but I never been able to do it alone. That is… until I spoke to you earlier.. and you encouraged me to be positive to myself. You are the one who helped me out, Asamiya-san…" answered Kyo back, as gentle as he could, resulting to a big smile on Athena's face, plus a tight hug as a reward for him.

"baka.., you don't need to go all around the bushes just to said that…, Kusanagi-san.." said her with tears flowing freely on her cheek.

"So? What are your answer?" asked Kyo again.

"..Eh? But.., didn't I say it already? That I love you, as you are right now? What else do you expect, Kusanagi-kun?"

"No, not that one… but the question about your nickname… what should I call you from now on?" said Kyo, re-explaining his point.

"Ooh, that.. well, as you might realize it, Kusanagi-kun, that your girlfriend here already has a name. it's Athena. So, I guess Athena-chan will do well!"

Kyo nod his head in agreement, "Alright, it's settled then, Athena-chan will be what I called you from now on, but it's only if you call me by my first name… otherwise, that won't be fair."

Athena thinks about it for a while, and then she playfully shook her head. "No.."

"Why is that? Do you tend to distant yourself from me forever?" asked Kyo, joking.

"No, I don't like the sound of Kyo-kun or Kyo-san in that matter.. How about if I call you, anata (dear)? That would be better!" said her in the widest smile ever.

Owari…

Nb: Phew! That was it! I don't know if I do a good job or not, but seeing them together seems so right! Well, at least for me! Anyway, please review, guys! I would like to have comments, or suggestion for my fics. And also, please give me some of your thought about this pairings please? Thanks a bunch!

See ya all!


End file.
